<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can be the one by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462558">I can be the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei stato più che chiaro, Kei. Dico solo che io ti amo, che sei la cosa più importante che io abbia, e che non penso di poter...”<br/>“Ho una relazione con Yuya”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can be the one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ I can be the one ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando Kei gli aprì la porta si stupì, come sempre.</p><p>Ogni volta che lo vedeva, del resto, rimaneva colpito da quanto riuscisse a sembrargli bello, e sentiva che era qualcosa alla quale non si sarebbe mai abituato.</p><p>“Oh... sei tu” gli disse non appena lo vide, e Kota tentò di lasciar passare inosservata la delusione nel suo tono di voce.</p><p>Anche a quella, probabilmente, non si sarebbe abituato mai.</p><p>“Perché non mi rispondi più al telefono, Kei-chan?” mormorò in diretta risposta al suo saluto.</p><p>Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Entra. Sei bagnato dalla testa ai piedi” disse solo, scostandosi per lasciarlo passare.</p><p>Yabu si osservò i vestiti, come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento di essere fradicio.</p><p>Come se mentre camminava verso casa di Kei non si fosse nemmeno reso conto del fatto che stesse piovendo.</p><p>“Perché non mi rispondi?” insistette, togliendosi velocemente le scarpe, attento a non bagnare troppo per terra.</p><p>Ma Kei, ancora, finse di non aver sentito quanto gli veniva detto.</p><p>Si diresse verso il bagno, tornando poi con un asciugamano che porse al più grande.</p><p>“Tieni... ti prenderai sicuramente la febbre” gli disse, con tono di rimprovero.</p><p>Kota si strinse nelle spalle, asciugandosi i capelli con un gesto distratto.</p><p>“Kei...” mormorò poi, facendo un passo in avanti per andargli più vicino.</p><p>“Che cosa sei venuto a fare fin qui, Ko? Se non ho risposto alle tue telefonate significherà che non ho voglia di parlarti, ti pare?”</p><p>Yabu incassò il colpo, abbassando gli occhi sul pavimento.</p><p>“Non è giusto che non mi parli. Non è giusto che tu non mi abbia nemmeno dato una spiegazione, non è giusto che...” iniziò a parlare, ma l’altro lo interruppe, prontamente.</p><p>“Te l’ho data la mia spiegazione, Kota! Ti ho detto che mi dispiace, ti ho detto che non ti amo più. E mi sembra una motivazione più che valida per lasciarsi, no?” disse, a voce alta. “Non puoi costringermi a provare qualcosa che non esiste più” mormorò poi, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani.</p><p>Yabu prese a respirare più velocemente, come preso dal panico. Gli si avvicinò, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, stringendolo come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.</p><p>Finse di non notare il disagio sul volto dell’altro.</p><p>“Kei... lo so che non mi sono comportato sempre bene con te in questi anni. Lo so come ti ho fatto sentire, so gli errori che ho commesso, ma... non penso che trovare una soluzione sia così assurdo. Puoi farmela pagare quanto vuoi, puoi continuare a trattarmi come se fossi un pazzo perché tento di nascondere la nostra relazione, puoi essere cattivo con me, crudele se vuoi. Mi basta solo che mi ami, perché tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme non può essere sparito, come se niente fosse mai successo” gli disse, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce chiaro.</p><p>Era la prima volta che gli parlava in quel modo.</p><p>Era la prima volta che dava mostra dei suoi sentimenti, di ciò che davvero provava, che metteva da parte l’orgoglio e la vergogna e si apriva così con lui.</p><p>E non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se l’avesse fatto prima, probabilmente non sarebbero mai arrivati al punto in cui si trovavano in quel momento.</p><p>“Ero stato chiaro, Kota” sussurrò Inoo, a disagio, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.</p><p>Il più grande passò una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo piano, quasi sorprendendosi per la consistenza della sua pelle, come se le ultime settimane avessero cancellato il ricordo di quella sensazione dalla sua mente.</p><p>“Sei stato più che chiaro, Kei. Dico solo che io ti amo, che sei la cosa più importante che io abbia, e che non penso di poter...”</p><p>“Ho una relazione con Yuya” disse improvvisamente l’altro a voce alta, interrompendolo bruscamente. “Da un anno, Ko. Mi dispiace, io... io non volevo che tu...” continuò a parlare con meno decisione, fino a che non scelse di tacere.</p><p>Yabu lo lasciò andare, come se la sua pelle scottasse.</p><p>
  <em>Da un anno. </em>
</p><p>Dov’era stato lui in quell’anno? Perché non si era accorto di non avere più Kei da così tanto tempo, perché non aveva saputo fare niente per tenerlo stretto a sé?</p><p>“Dove... dove ho sbagliato, Kei?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia e cercando disperatamente di non piangere, perché ancora voleva tenere per sé quella parvenza di orgoglio che gli rimaneva dopo avergli detto che lo amava, ed essersi subito dopo sentito tradito.</p><p>Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, come se non sapesse dargli una risposta.</p><p>“Non hai sbagliato da nessuna parte, Kota. Non... non avresti comunque potuto fare niente” concluse, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>Yabu annuì una, due volte.</p><p>E poi tentò di sorridere, invano, porgendogli l’asciugamano e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso.</p><p>“Avevi ragione, alla fine. C’era un motivo se non rispondevi alle mie telefonate” mormorò “Ora sarà meglio che vada Kei. Ci... ci vediamo.”</p><p>“Piove, Kota. Se torni di nuovo sotto l’acqua di ammalerai sicuramente” rispose l’altro, con poca convinzione e del tutto fuori luogo in quel frangente, ma Yabu non se la prese.</p><p>Non per quello almeno, o forse per niente.</p><p><em>“Preferirei avere un giorno di pioggia con te che vedere il sole senza”</em> pensò, ma non lo disse, perché allora avrebbe fatto troppo male, perché allora quella dignità non sarebbe più davvero esistita.</p><p>Non che avesse ancora un senso, comunque, perché non sarebbe riuscito a mascherare quell’amore che aveva dichiarato solo pochi minuti prima.</p><p>Si limitò a scuotere le spalle, uscendo dalla porta di casa.</p><p>Non salutò Kei. Non lo guardò nemmeno.</p><p>Non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di dirgli che lo odiava per quello che gli aveva fatto, perché non sarebbe stato vero, perché nonostante tutto non riusciva ad odiarlo nonostante il suo tradimento.</p><p>Poteva solo esserne triste, e forse odiare un po’ se stesso.</p><p>Fuori pioveva ancora, Inoo aveva ragione, e ora lui se ne accorgeva chiaramente.</p><p>Perché non importava che tempo ci fosse, se piovesse o se ci fosse il sole.</p><p>Ora aveva la certezza che Kei l’aveva lasciato da solo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>